Even a misunderstanding can be fun
by drade666
Summary: Dean prays for Cas to lend him a hand with a problem but Cas misunderstands thinking Dean wants him to have some alone time with him, Cas ends up bringing more then himself to assist Dean.


_**EVEN A MISUNDERSTANDING CAN BE FUN**_

Dean and Sam are sitting in another crappy motel room trying to figure out how to get the Impala down from a cliff where a vamp had put it as a joke.

"Let's just ask Cas" Sam told Dean in an exasperated voice

"Fine, I guess" Dean said, It wasn't like Dean didn't want to see Cas but it was a little awkward since they'd started sleeping together.

"I pray to Castiel to get his feather ass down her to lend me a hand and his wings" Dean prayed aloud

A rustle of feathers and clothing was heard behind him, as Cas appeared seeming a little out of sorts. Cas looked around Dean to see Sam sitting on one of the beds realizing he's made a terrible mistake. Cas shifted his wait slightly his face showing an even more constipated look (as Dean would call it) then usual.

"Cas, are you alright?" Sam asked looking at Cas who was sweating slightly with heavy breaths.

"I'm fine Sam, just a little overworked" Cas said nodding his head towards Sam in recognition.

"Okay, well we need your help with the Impala" Sam explained as Cas shifted awkwardly almost as if he was uncomfortable.

"What…um…what happened to it?" Cas stammered

"It's on the top of a cliff near by, Vamp thought it was funny," Dean explained looking him up and down trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Very well…but give me a moment…will you" Cas told them getting ready to leave only to be stopped by Sam

"It'll only take a moment Cas, can't you just do it first?" Sam wondered still not entirely sure what's going on.

Cas grimaced because what the boys didn't know was that he had misunderstood Dean's call instead of helping them with a job he thought Dean had simply wanted him to come down to _assist _him. As a result of the misunderstanding Cas ended up wanting to try something new with Dean prepping himself ahead of time by fingering himself as Dean had taught him then inserting a toy, which was still inside him as he was standing talking to Dean and Sam making him harder and harder by the minute.

"Well I suppose that…is true" Cas admitted as he smiled awkwardly trying to ignore the aching of his rock hard length.

"Okay it's on the mountain just up the road about 300,000 ft up" Dean told Cas who took off as quickly as he could.

Cas returned standing next to the Impala in the parking lot where Dean ran out to him. Cas suddenly doubled over slightly causing a moan to escape him. Dean stopped part way to Cas furrowing his brow, as he looked him over noticing his hair was plastered around his face now from sweat as his breath came out swiftly in deep heaves.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked placing a hand on Cas' shoulder only to suddenly understand as Cas looked up at him, his pupils blown as he pleads silently with Dean. Dean finally understood with a smirk he pulled Cas' chin up earning a strangled gasp from him as he straightened up the best he could while Dean moved a hand down to the front of Cas' pants feeling his hard length through his pants.

"Cas, what's in you?" Dean asked fondling Cas through his pants and boxers earning slighted moans and gasps from him.

"It's…ah…ugh…it's an…hmm" Cas stammered biting his bottom lip as Dean continued to rub harder on Cas' aching length.

"It's a what? Cas" Dean whispered seductively into Cas' ear

"It's a toy" Cas heaved out

"Really?" Dean hummed as he slipped his hand from Cas' crotch around his waist earning him a disappointed whimper that turned to a groan as he grabbed on to Dean's upper arms as his knees gave way and his body shook violently. Dean has slid his hand between Cas' trench and his body feeling the toy sticking out slightly from Cas, he pushes it in deeper feeling the slight vibrations it's giving off and the fact that Cas just performed a highly difficult task with it inside him was completely turning Dean on.

"Ha…ha…Dean" Cas breathed out trying to form words as Dean rubbed the base of the toy allowing it to come out a little before pushing it back in again.

"Just relax, I'll release you Cas" Dean whispered his breath ghosting over Cas' ear

"Dean…now…please" Cas pleaded as Dean shoved the toy even deeper

Dean stopped rubbing the toy then manhandled Cas until he was pushing him into a motel room beside his and Sam's. Cas was kissing Dean deeply his tongue sliding down Dean's throat as his desperate hands slide up and down Dean's body. Soon Dean's cloths were being peeled off layer by layer along with Cas' until Dean was left in only his jeans with the belt undone and Cas was only in his boxers. Dean pulled out of the kiss then looked down to Cas' boxers before looking back up green eyes meeting blue.

"Cas? I want to see it" Dean told him

Cas nodded in understanding as he started to remove his boxers but Dean's hand flew up to catch Cas' hand. Dean grabbed Cas swinging him around then tossing him on the bed. Cas groaned when he landed on the bed the toy entering him completely as he landed on it but was quickly pushed onto his back by Dean. Dean grabbed Cas' legs under his thighs hoisting them to remove his boxers revealing Cas' rock hard length as well as the toy still inside Cas. Cas' legs rested on Dean's shoulders as he ran a finger down the large vein under his cock down his balls to the toy running his fingers over it causing Cas to shiver.

Dean leaned in close sliding his tongue between the toy's base and Cas' flesh earning him as a reward a gasp as Cas bucked and tangled his fingers in Dean's short deep blonde hair. Dean licked around the stretched flesh feeling Cas clench around the toy every time he played with Cas' cock. Finally Dean couldn't take it any longer as he pulled the toy out in a single swoop Cas screamed with surprise as Dean yanked it out then swiftly replaced it with his own cock thrusting hard into Cas kissing him fiercely as his speed increased. Cas was gasping desperately pushing back into Dean setting a counter rhythm knowing he's not going to last long.

"Come on…Cas…ugh…come…come for me," Dean sputtered as his rhythm faltering as he came hard in to Cas.

"Ha…Dean…Dean…. Dean…DEAN!" Cas chanted his name as he came spurting hot come all over Dean and his stomachs.

After they came down from there high Dean and Cas laid beside each other cuddling (even though Dean would never call it that.

"So Cas where did you get that idea?" Dean asked stroking Cas' hair

"I saw it on TV" Cas said innocently

"You've been watching porn again? Haven't you?" Dean smirked as he laid a kiss to the top of Cas' head


End file.
